The effects of ethanol exposure on central nervous system function will be pursued using intracellular recording in the in vitro brain slice. Studies will focus on genetic variants manifesting differential alcohol-related behaviors as well as animals made tolerant and dependent on ethanol by chronic administration. The long-term objectives of this research program are threefold. First, the mechanism of electrophysiological responses to ethanol will be characterized as direct, modulatory or involving local circuit interneurons. Second, the genetic variants and tolerant/dependent animals will permit ethanol-induced electrophy-siological responses to be correlated with alcohol-induced behaviors. Finally, the role of ethanol metabolites and condensation products will be investigated. A greater understanding of how acute ethanol exposure alters CNS function may furnish new insights into the problem of alcohol intoxication.